


God In Jeans

by coffeegoose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Samwell Men's Hockey Team - Freeform, Slow Burn, and his crush on dex grows from there, basically nursey finds dex's butt hot in jeans, nurseydex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegoose/pseuds/coffeegoose
Summary: Nursey suggests Dex wears something other than sweatpants for once. so when Dex wears jeans, Nursey proves how unchill he is.





	God In Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> I broke this out in a heartbeat after listening to God in Jeans and thinking "nurseydex". there might be some writing mistakes due to how quickly I wrote this but I don't exactly care, I just like how this turned out.  
> nothing super saucy happens so if you want smut look elsewhere. nothing more than nursey being unchill happens so its nothing major enough to tag,  
> enjoy!

_Give me more, I’ll be all your love_  
_I believe in Heaven above_  
_Come and give me life_  
_Show me what it’s like to fall into your arms_.

It had been an accident, really. A one-hundred percent, unplanned, shocking event. In the year and a couple weeks Derek Malik Nurse has known Dex, he never expected for the stubborn idiot to take his advice. At first, the advice was simple. Silly, even. All he told Dex was to stop wearing sweatpants everywhere (seriously, Dex has a hockey butt that rivals Ransoms, maybe even Jacks).

So when William J. Poindexter shows up to Annie’s wearing _skinny jeans_ , Derek practically trips over the table.

By now, it’s safe to say Derek has developed a slight crush on Dex (it’ll pass he’s sure of it….). But when his d-man walked up to the table wearing jeans that hugged him in the all the right places, Derek has to admit he’s just ever so slightly attracted to Dex. that Dex looks like he fell from heaven; he looked ethereal in many ways.

Derek had a fleeing thought that he’d give up the world for Dex, and that he craves to love Dex.

As things typically go, his jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes practically darted off his face, cause what hockey bro doesn’t feel an actual shock go through them when their d-man looks _that_ good in jeans? All Dex does in return is ask “what?” and then proceed to flip him off when Derek worked up the nerve to compliment Will. of course, Dex is being light hearted about it, but Derek wishes Dex would understand just how stunning he looks in those jeans.

The only thing Derek can do is drown his emotions in coffee. By the time Dex ordered his coffee and sat down, Nursey had finished his and ordered another latte. He lets it go, tries to keep chill.  
_It’s just Dex in jeans_ he thinks. When he gets back to the dorms, he’s lost his chill completely.

 

_My love, he caught me crying_  
_Freedom can die so hard_  
_When you have a broken heart_

Other than the fact that today was the last day before winter break, it was a fairly typical day. The Haus would host a wicked kegster later before everyone traveled home to their perspective families. He’d miss everyone while on break, but Derek would miss Will the most. His “crush” on will had completely shattered over the past few weeks; after seeing how good Dex looked in those jeans, he simply lost control over his emotions. While the pure physicality of the attraction had died down some, he _emotionally_ had become more attracted to Dex. he couldn’t even deny that anymore.

Derek thought he would be brave today. That he would make the typical day into an extraordinary one. He would tell Dex his feelings. To do so would probably mean liquid encouragement, so when he arrived at the Haus he instantly volunteered to assist in making the tub juice for that night.

As the hours became later and the party rapidly getting wilder, the more drunk Derek became. He didn’t become _drunk_ necessarily, just super buzzed; he had just enough alcohol to remember what he was about to do, but not enough to make this a reckless decision.

Derek steadied his breathing as he stood against the wall, focusing on the pressure it put against his back. He looked up, opened his eyes, and started to march out of the kitchen, determined.

His world began to collapse as he layed his eyes upon Dex, his antisocial stubborn-head, grind against someone on the dance floor. The three seconds before Derek ran out of the Haus were the longest three seconds of his life. He witnessed Dex having a good time with someone else, and while Derek knows that’s selfish of him, he can’t help the feeling. Time slowed, then blurred, and the next thing he knew, he was collapsed on his dorm floor.

Derek became lost in his own mind, he completely loses track of time. He can slightly hear the doorknob turning and Dex walking in, but he ignores it, not wanting to face Will at the moment. He knows he’s being over dramatic. Petty even. But Derek can’t be bothered to keep his chill right now.

Suddenly, Derek feels Wills presence at his side and him saying “whoa man, what happened, are you okay?”. Dex tells him he’s crying. Derek feels his cheek. So he is crying, huh.  
“What time is it?” is all Derek manages to say.  
“Just past 2:15, didn’t feel like staying at the Haus. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”  
_How great_ Derek thinks, _crying for four hours straight, how pathetic_.

Somewhere in the past thirty minutes, Dex managed to help Nursey into pajamas, tell him to brush his teeth, give him advil, and get him settled into bed.

Dex has a concerned look on his face as he tells Derek goodnight. Little does Dex know he’s the reason Nursey has been crying for four hours. Derek just wanted his ordinary day to bring him freedom from his crushing feeling towards Dex, but instead, he fell asleep late into the night with a heart that aches so bad, he thought it broke in half.

He’ll get over it, he knows he will. But for now, Derek is content falling asleep in his self pity.

_Tears of joy_  
_I pray to the open sky_  
_This is the one i wanted_  
_This is everything_

In the past year that has gone by since Derek lost his composure on his dorm floor, he’s never seen Dex grinding or dancing with people at kegsters. He wonders why Will hasn’t, but it brings Derek joy. The two of them have become so close its almost domestic (like almost Ransom and Holster close). After all, this is their second year living in the Haus together, and their fourth year knowing each other.

Ever since the break down, Derek and Will’s progression towards whatever their relationship was, fast tracked rapidly. After that night, they clicked more than ever. Derek loved it.

Summer away from Will that year sucked. It grabbed Derek’s heart, chewed it up, and spat it out. He missed playing with Dex, studying together, falling asleep on the couch watching _Parks and Rec_. he missed his presence.

At one point, on a complete impulse decision, Derek drove up to Maine to visit Dex. Dex hugged him harder enough the hurt his ribs. Will was able to get a week off of work for the duration Derek was there, intentions on taking Derek to popular places. Instead, it ended up being the two of them sitting in parks, on the beach, in forests, _wherever really_ , soaking in each other. Derek would write poetry about the scenery (and okay, maybe about Will too), and would let their silences carry the conversation itself.

Going back home after that almost hurt more than the beginning of summer.

Now in their senior year, the realization that after this that Derek wouldn’t see Will, killed him. It made him so upset, it physically hurt. Anytime he looked at Will, his soul cracked more and more each time.

Dex seemed to of noticed this and brings it up several times to Derek, that he looks distant and upset, but everytime Dex asks him what’s wrong, he simply shrugs it off.

Several weeks have passed since winter break of senior year. Time is running out. Derek can’t push this on Dex right now though, Dex is captain and they’re just a game away from making it into the Frozen Four. it would be rude to push this onto Will at such a stressful time. Derek decides that he’ll either leave school with his emotions untold, or pull a full on Jack and Bitty.

So when Samwell makes it into the Frozen Four Final, and they’re up 3-2 in the third period, Derek decides he’s going to snatch a goal not just for Samwell, not just to defend their Frozen Four Championships title for a second consecutive year, he dedicates this goal to Will. He gives it to Will saying _Hey, whatever happens, thank you for giving me four amazing years._

The buzzer sounds, Samwell wins 4-2. They go wild, tears shedding, frogs piling.

The team parties hard and late into the night, celebrating not just a wicked win, but the seniors. Will, their captain who led them into the Finals, Chow with the A, being the best NCAA goalie out there, and Nursey, also with the A, who got the winning goal.

When the night has settled, only snoring and creaks filling the Haus, Derek is still wide awake sitting on his bed. Dex comes in and faces him. Within a flash, Derek is hugging Will. They stay there, crying.  
Lord, Derek is going to miss Will more than anything.

“Hey, Derek?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I-I don’t even know where to start. These past four years- I mean, I never thought I would find the comfort and family I did with Samwell. I think I owe it to you.”  
“What?” Nursey is shocked to his core.  
“Just, you opened my mind. The first while we knew each other, the hatred. I regret ever hating you. You’re my best fri- no, you are my world, thank you.”

Before Derek can even process what Will _just said to him_ , Will is kissing Derek. Passionate and emotional. Derek is so stunned, he almost forgets to kiss back, but he sure does. Derek has wanted this longer than he even _realized_.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, I was just terrified.” Dex says.

“I’ve been a coward. You are my everything and I was scared of losing you. Part of the reason i played my heart out tonight- I wanted to score for you.” Derek replies.

Will wipes the tears off of Derek’s cheek with his thumb. Derek didn’t even notice he was crying. These weren’t the painful tears from so long ago, though. They were pure tears of _joy_.

The two cry together, feeling home within each other. That night, they curl into bed together, relishing in one another. Derek wasn’t going to be worried for the future his life would lead anymore, he finally had his love by his side.

 _Give me more, I’ll be all your love_  
_I believe in Heaven above_  
_Come and give me life_  
_Show me what it’s like to fall into your arms_.


End file.
